ravemasterfandomcom-20200223-history
Clea Maltese
"}} |kanji=クレア・マルチーズ |rōmaji=Kurea Maruchīzu |alias= |race=Human |gender=Female |age= 23 (died) |height=168cm |weight=47kg |birthday=9993-0016 |eyes=Brown |hair=Black |blood type=B |affiliation= |previous affiliation=Knights of the Blue Sky |likes= |dislikes= |special skills= |birthplace=Aqua Palace |occupation= |previous occupation= |team= |previous team= |partner= |previous partner= |base of operations= |status=Deceased |relatives= |weapons= Laz Holy |dark bring= |manga debut=Chapter 62 |anime debut=Episode 15 (flashback) |japanese voice= |english voice= |image gallery= yes }} was a member of the Knights of the Blue Sky, and valiantly died in the war of Symphonia. She was later sent to guard the Rave of Combat in the form of an animal by Alpine Spaniel. Appearance As a young woman, Clea had silky brown skin that was mostly left uncovered in the stomach, high regions of the chest, arms, and thighs; as well as portions of her legs. She possessed moderate-sized breasts and long, skinny legs. Clea had slightly slanted brown eyes with thick eyelashes and thin eyebrows.Rave Master Manga: Chapter 0, Page 45 She donned a small mildly round nose, and; further, plain thin lips. She kept her black hair tied in a ponytail at the back and in the front, she displayed two big bags, which went down pass her eyes, and several other strands covering her forehead that almost reach her eyebrows. Engraved on her left arm is a purple tattoo resembling an opened leaf with many smaller figures springing from the sides.Rave Master Manga: Chapter 0, Page 46 Years later, Clea's appearance changes dramatically, moreover similar to that of a bird. Her mouth is replaced by a pretty large, yellow beak with two holes on the side, acting as her nose.Rave Master Manga: Chapter 63, Page 3 Her breasts have grown tremendously, and now she spots a fur-like concept hovering below her neck. Her hair has grown, and her body is now mostly covered in robes.Rave Master Manga: Chapter 63, Page 2Rave Master Anime: Episode 39Rave Master Anime: Episode 33 During her youth, Clea simply wore a reveling outfit under a white cape that held the symbol of Symphonia on the back. The cape, being larger than her in both width and height, severed as a shelter for her exposed body. However, when she removes the cape, only a small, tight tank top can be noted, with small armor pieces shielding her forearms. Towards her lower regions, dark panties and two loose garments standing opposite to each other, with Kanji written on it, act as her clothes. Further down, Clea owns two large boots that cover most of her long legs.Rave Master Manga: Chapter 0, Page 47 After being brought back to life to protect the Rave Stones, Clea wears clothes that entirely cover her body. With the most prominent object being that which stands on top of her head, resembling a bird with spread wings and a large feather-like tail hanging loose. The right side of her arm is shield by a garment that has Kanji written on it, and covering her stomach is a dark sleeveless shirt with a belt surrounding her waist (Which has a intricate design).Rave Master Manga: Chapter 63, Page 7 She now wears white baggy pants and simple boots. The only object that remains, however, is a cape similar to her old one. Personality Clea, when young, appeared to be the most energetic and extrovert of the Knights of the Blue Sky, and had no problem telling the truth in front of people.Rave Master Manga: Chapter 0, Page 40 She rarely seemed to seriously bother with small conflicts, as displayed when she had a smile on her face when facing Shiba Roses in combat. When it comes to Resha's well-being, however, she does not joke around and treats her like family.Rave Master Manga: Chapter 0, Pages 41-47 Years after Overdrive, Clea seems to of had gained a more quiet persona, but still retains her charismatic personality when near loved ones.Rave Master Manga: Chapter 63, Page 9 History Clea was born in Aqua Palace, though not much is known about her activities as a child, it is known, however, that fifty years ago, Clea was a member of the Knights of the Blue Sky, a team whose sole duty was to protect Lady Resha and his majesty. During Resha's presence in front of her fans Clea stands next to her ready to guard her at all cost. She spoke to Deerhound, a member of the Knights of the Blue Sky, about how popular Resha is, even admitting that it makes her slightly jealous. After the ceremony was over, Clea walks with Resha inside the castle as they speak about the Holy Bring, and Resha's constant headaches. Clea grabs Resha and tells Dalmatian that she is only 15, and that they have been using her Etherion far too much. Dalmatian agrees but tells her that it is the King's orders. Resha then leaves. Soon after, Clea and the others hear a man outside the castle doors asking to see Resha. Quickly, they head towards that direction and are greeted by Shiba Roses, who challenged Alpine Spaniel to a duel after being denied seeing Resha. However, Clea takes his place and defeats him rather quickly. The Knights then leave.Rave Master Manga: Chapter 0, Pages 39-48 The next day, Clea approaches Shiba alongside her comrades, drenched in rain, bringing him Rave and informing him that Lady Resha is dead. Covering their eyes, the Knights of the Blue Sky begin to cry in sorrow. She watches as Shiba rises his sword and promises to use Rave for the better good.Rave Master Manga: Chapter 0, Pages 56-59 During the war of Symphonia, Clea is killed protecting Shiba from arrows meant for the First Rave Master.Rave Master Manga: Chapter 237, Pages 8-11 Synopsis Tower of Din arc Reaching the Tower of Din, Clea murmurs that today is a special day, as a single blade will divide and bring balance to the light and to the dark. However, she continues, she fears that the Rave Master does not yet possess the power to break through the darkness, to bring balance. Solasido Sharpner, from a distance, looks at the figure and stares at it with wide eyes asking her, her reasons for coming here.Rave Master Manga: Chapter 62, Pages 16-17 Clea walks towards the Rave Warriors and tells Solasido that he knows the reason why she is here. She thanks them for protecting her soul and taking responsibility of her actions, but claims that their duties will end today. Clea takes out the Rave of Combat and presents it to the group, telling them that the time has come for the Rave Master to obtain it. She is approached by Elie, who asks her if without the Rave of Combat Haru is doomed. Turning her head slowly, she is shocked to see her resemblance to Resha. Quickly enough however, she hands Elie the Rave and tells her to hand it to the Rave Master. Accepting her request, Solasido interrupts them asks why have Elie bring it to him. Clea responds by telling him that she is growing weaker, and that she would not be able to reach his location. After handing Elie the Rave, she comes close to Remi and hugs her. Seconds later, he soul vanishes as she tells the kids to live towards a better future.Rave Master Manga: Chapter 63, Pages 1-10 Clea's soul heads where Plue and the new Rave Master are. She is grateful to see Plue in good hands and states that she is grateful to see the world prospering, and rapidly disappears.Rave Master Manga: Chapter 63, Page 11 Equipment Laz Holy: It was a double short sword that Clea utilized when in battle during her years as a member of the Knights of the Blue Sky. Though its abilities are unknown, Clea showed great mastery of said weapon. She was able to take down Shiba Roses, a soldier known for his many victories, in one swift strike. The swords took the form of two separate short blades with small handles wrapper in Linen. The swords spot a much lighter colored edge whilst displaying a darker back. It had a round light guard and curved tips. After Clea's death, the swords whereabouts are currently unknown.Rave Master Manga: Chapter 0, Pages 46-47 Quotes *(To Shiba Roses) "Let me teach you why you should never draw your sword in front of us. Witness the strongest the Kingdom has to offer." References Navigation Category:Female Category:Knights of the Blue Sky Category:Deceased Category:Characters